An organic light-emitting device includes an organic compound layer between a pair of electrodes and generates excitons of the organic compound by injecting electrons or holes (electron holes) from each electrode to the organic compound layer and utilizes the light emitted when the excitons return to the ground state. The organic light-emitting device is also called an organic electroluminescence (EL) device. It is important to create novel compounds for providing high-performance organic light-emitting devices, and novel compounds have been actively developed up to now. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a compound that emits green light as an example of a material that is used for the light-emitting layer of an organic light-emitting device.